The Dance
by SuperMusicGuy
Summary: First story One-shot: Chip is at a Valentines day dance alone. While Jonah is with another girl.  This is 3 years after they return to modern time after the 2nd book Please review, rated T for intense romantic activity:  REVIEW


Me: Tell me what you think! Reviews would be awesome! :D

Characters:

Boy= Chip (the main character tell the story from his point of view)

**Notice!** : This is a oneshot that takes place in the second book of Margret Peterson Haddix's "The Missing" book 2. After the gang travels back to modern time from the 1800's. Then they decide to start their lives as average teenagers like everyone else. This is 3 years later, when they are sixteen years old in high school.

**Intro:** Chip is at a valentines day dance. Jonah was on a date with another girl and he is all alone until now...

The Dance

As every Dj does, a slow song started playing. I didn't want to look at her because of my fear of her reaction if she were to spot my eyes on hers. I can't help it; I took a glance at her. After 5 seconds of staring at her, she turned her head towards me and smiled.

What does this mean? Does she want to dance with me? But before I could smile back she turned away. Being the kind of person I was, there was only one thing I could do. I stood up and headed towards her.

Half of me was a confident young man, but the other was this scared nervous fellow. My heart had to be beating faster than my brain could comprehend. It felt like forever but I was only half way there.

What if she refuses? No time to worry, I was almost to her. When I arrived at her table, she was sitting with some of her friends. They all looked at me as if I had another head! Was there something on my face? Pushing away all of the things that could go wrong, I kneeled down in front of her and asked her to dance.

"Oh yes!" She said. Grasping each other's hands, we both stood up together and headed towards the dance floor. All of her friends back at the table with their jaws open as they were shocked in awe that I even had the guts to go up and ask her to dance. So we got to the dance floor and danced the night away.

We looked in each other's eyes. Hers were twinkling like the stars of the night sky. Her lips were covered in red lip gloss although she didn't need it. I touched her hair; it was as soft as strands of silk; as beautiful and blond as ever. She was so elegant, so beautiful, and so fragile.

We kissed as the song ended and so dazed in each other's love. Glaring at her, lost in her eyes. With a smile, she tugged my hand bringing me to the door leading to the back of the school. She opened the door, and pulled me out. The door shut closed quietly as if no one noticed a thing.

"Heres where the real fun starts…" she said as she touched my chest with her perfectly shaped hands. She looked up at me and pulled my head to hers, forcing a kiss.

We loved every minute of it. I put my hands on her hips, slowly making my way down. She put her hands up my shirt, stroking my chest with each perfect figure. I put my fingers up her bra reveling her breasts. We continued for about five minutes making out she ended with a long hug.

We walked down the sidewalk alone as a couple ahnd in hand. The moon was illuminating her; she looked like an angel. Her blue eyes reflected the moon's light.

"Were still not done baby." She said. We ended up at her house the lights are off because her parents were out of town. She pulled out the key from under the welcome matt. She entered first then me inot her house and she pulled me upstairs to her room. I stood looking at the neat room as she closed the door, and pushed me on her bed.

Her bedroom smelt like tons of perfume with a hint of oranges, though I hate the smell, it was worth the company. Without thinking I undo he bra, she toyed with my lips moving towards me. She laid on me as if I were her bed and hugged me like a teddy bear.

We felt so alive, at the same time invigorated with this sense of comfort. For the first time we were safe and no one could hurt us. Together were never going to leave that bed without telling each me telling her I love her.

Me: Hello please review this Im a new writer and would love some feedback:)

Peace out music lovers


End file.
